


Conversations of Little Kids from the 1990s

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: 1990s, Community: disney_kink, Fluff, Gen, Playing Pretend, Pop Culture, Pre-Canon, X-Men References, little kids playing together, power rangers references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Andy and Hannah play together.





	Conversations of Little Kids from the 1990s

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Andy/Hannah. I always assumed that Andy Davis and Hannah Phillips are around the same age. A fic with these two would make me happy. I don't care what as long as it's happy overall (since Hannah deserves it after the less than ideal childhood she had)."
> 
> I would have been the same age as Andy and Hannah in the 1990s (I was born in late 1987), and I know what I watched in those days (with one obvious exception)... this is what I wrote. 
> 
> This takes place before the events of the first Toy Story.

They sat on the grass on his front yard.

“What kind of shows do you watch?” Andy asked.

“I like _Rugrats_ ,” Hannah said. “And _Animaniacs_.”

“Do you like superheroes?” Andy asked. “Like Buzz Lightyear or the X-Men, or the Power Rangers?”

“I like the pink Power Ranger! Kimberly!” Hannah exclaimed. 

She got up from where she sat and did a shot gymnastic flip with one hand on the grass before going back to sitting on the grass.

“Tommy, the white or green ranger! He’s so awesome!” Andy said.

She smiled.

Then Andy sang out, “Go go Power Rangers!” 

She giggled.

“He is pretty cool. They all are,” Hannah said.

“What do you think about the X-Men?”

“I like Rogue and Storm!” 

“I like Cyclops. He has those laser eyes! Like, Buzz Lightyear has a laser in his suit! He could really kick butt!”

She nodded. 

“You really like Buzz Lightyear, huh?” 

“Yes!” Andy exclaimed excitedly. “Imagine if he teamed up with the Power Rangers or the X-Men?”

She thought about this for a moment and then came up with the only answer that came to mind. “That would be so cool!” Hannah exclaimed.

Andy stood up 

“Let’s play Buzz Lightyear teams up with the Power Rangers and maybe the X-Men!” Andy exclaimed.

“Okay!”


End file.
